Welcome to the Jungle
Raynor's Raiders |side2=Tal'darim |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Gabriel Tosh Matt Horner Rory Swann |commanders2= Nyon |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Welcome to the Jungle is a mission for StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. History Background The Second Great War gave Gabriel Tosh, an anti-Dominion spectre, the opportunity to acquire the materials needed to train more spectres. He hired Raynor's Raiders to mine jorium from Redstone III,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. and then to steal terrazine from protoss shrines on Bel'shir. The shrines were guarded by the Tal'darim, a protoss religious movement. The Mission Jim Raynor hoped to negotiate with the Tal'darim for some of the gas. However, the Tal'darim adamantly refused; the gas was a gift from the gods and not to be disturbed by the terrans. The Raiders, in turn, refused to give up and deployed goliaths for the operation. The protoss first attempted to interfere with the extraction process, but as the Raiders grew more successful, the Tal'darim moved to seal the shrines. Nonetheless, the Raiders managed to get away with seven canisters of terrazine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Aftermath :Main article: ''campaign quotations Afterward, Matt Horner received a transmission from an unknown source, explaining that one of the terrazine's uses is to enhance ghosts into spectres and accusing Gabriel Tosh of being a threat to Raynor. Tosh admitted to being a spectre, but claimed the transmission came from the Terran Dominion in an attempt to divide them. Raynor agreed to let the matter pass, but wasn't sure if he could trust Tosh. Gameplay The protoss will contact the player not long into the mission, and Matt Horner will warn the player that the protoss will attack their SCVs when they harvest a terrazine node, so from then on the player should move out with an escort. The protoss mostly use air units to attack, so s, medics and goliaths are the best defenders. The protoss will still send forces to attack the player and later in the mission come up the western ramp, so do not neglect defense. Their main base far to the north is heavily defended by colossi, void rays and high templar, so avoid attacking it unless in great numbers. The player should move quickly, the longer they take the stronger the protoss forces become. Depending on which nodes they target the player can try to harvest from two or more at once to save time but will only need one force to defend them. The protoss send a larger army to stop the SCVs however. There are three protoss relics on the map the player can collect for research points, and they are not very difficult to reach. The protoss regularly bring probes to seal a terrazine node and bring a garrison to protect them. The player should clear out the protoss base directly north of theirs quickly, as the protoss may attempt seal a shrine on the other side of the map and with this base in the way the player may not make it in time. There are a couple other scattered protoss structures nearby. On harder difficulties the protoss attempt to seal shrines more often, the shrines are sealed faster and SCVs take longer to harvest terrazine. Unless the player is going for the achievement for not letting the protoss seal a node, it may be easier to let a node go than waste time and units saving it. Once an SCV finishes mining a node it must still carry the cannister back to the command center, so be sure its path is clear. Although it is highly difficult, another method to win is to destroy all protoss structures on the map. Achievements Easter Egg A murlok marine is located in the far left-bottom of the map. Trivia A name of this mission "Welcome to the Jungle" is named after the song with same name "Welcome to the Jungle (1987)" by Guns N' Roses. The achievements of this mission is named after Guns N' Roses's first album (Appetite for Destruction) and some songs (It's So Easy, You're Crazy). Akilae on Bel'shir? The nexus of the protoss camp closest to Raynor's starting base has the Akilae Tribe decal attached to it, instead of the usual Tal'darim Standard. The nexii of the main Tal'darim base utilize the Tal'darim Standard correctly. References Category: Wings of Liberty missions